Duel Otak
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Semua gara-gara aplikasi Duel Otak. Disclaimer by Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Tema: Cinta dosen dan Mahasiswa # AKAKUROXYGENCHL02 Maaf soal tinggi Akashi nya yg gak sesuai yg aslinya desu.


KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

Tema: Cinta dosen dan mahasiswa / murid dan guru

SETTING: Apartement Kuroko

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuuro

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, Aku seorang mahasiswa biasa di Kampusku dan sedang mengerjakan tugas akhirku. Aku lahir tanggal 31 Januari, apa kalian sudah menyiapkan suprise untukku tahun ini?

Biar kuberitahu dulu bagaimana keseharianku, mungkin saja kalian bisa mendapat bohlam ide di kepala kalian untuk memutuskan kado apa yang bagus untukku. Pertama, aku ini sangat suka sekali minum milkshake, terutama rasa Vanilla dan Strowberry. Kenapa ada strowberry? Nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri alasannya.

Lalu kedua keseharian ku sembilan puluh lima persen berisi aktivitasku didepan laptop merah kesayangangku dikarenakan aku adalah seorang penulis novel yang karya ku sudah banyak di terbitkan di toko buku terkenal seantero jepang. Tidak, tidak. Bukan cerita yang kalian para fujoshi bayangkan.

Aku bukan penulis cerita BL seperti karakter favoritku dianime sebelah dengan nama lainnya, tapi aku hanyalah seorang penulis cerita romance straigh yang halus dan juga sering bertema kekeluargaan dan persahabatan. Aku masih polos kan?

 _Huaamm!_

Kuroko merengangkan otot-otot tubuh dan jemarinya. Mengetik cerita tanpa henti selama satu jam itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku, meski jemarinya bergerak kesana kemari tetap saja semua itu membuatnya lelah. "Ahh~ kehabisan ide!" Desahnya.

 _Kring.. Kring.._ (maaf deringnya gak elit)

Notif pesan masuk di HP Kuroko berbunyi, segera pemilik HP tersebut menyambutnya.

 _From: My Strowberry Beloved_

 _Content: Jangan paksakan diri mu Tetsuya, berbaringlah sejenak di kasur mu dan bermain lah denganku._

Alis Kuroko menukik sebelah, _Main apa ya?_

Belum lah Kuroko sempat membalas, Akashi sudah mengirimkannya sebuah aplikasi via email. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kuroko langsung mendownload dan menginstal aplikasi tersebut di HP nya.

"Duel otak?"

 _Kring.. Kring..._

1 Pesan masuk lagi.

 _From: My Strowberry Beloved_

 _Content:Ya, duel otak. Kau sudah menginstalnya kan? Itu adalah aplikasi permainan yang lagi tenar sekarang ini. Aku mau kita bermain. Lumayan kan sebagai asah otak dan melepas kepenatanmu. Mungkin saja kau bisa dapat ide baru.._

Kuroko menatap nanar layar HP nya. Dari tadi dia belum balas apapun pada Akashi tapi sang pacar selalu tahu apa yang dipikirnya. _Pacarku emang dukun!_

Daripada kelamaan mikir Kuroko segera membuka aplikasi tersebut, ia langsung mendapat undangan tantangan dari Akashi. "Kayaknya Akashi-kun nafsu benar mau memainkannya." Kuroko sweetdrop.

Permainan pertama dimulai dari menjawab soal kesehatan pilihan Akashi : (karena saya binggung gimana buatnya dicerita ,jadi saya buatnya kayak soal multiple choice aja ya.)

 _Bagian tubuh yang jika disentuh akan membuat Kuroko Tetsuya mendesah pelan..._

 _a. Nipple Tetsuya c. Leher Tetsuya_

 _b. Rectum Tetsuya d. Penis Tetsuya_

Kuroko langsung speechless melihat soal tersebut. "Kenapa ada namaku disini!" Gerutunya.

 _Kring.. Kring..._

 _1 pesan masuk_

 _From: My Strawberry Beloved_

 _Content: Jangan banyak tanya Tetsuya, tinggal jawab saja pertanyaannya. mudah kan?_

Perempatan langsung muncul didahi Kuroko setelah membaca pesan itu, _Kampret! Bukan itu masalahnya!_

Kuroko mengurut dada nya untuk bersabar, setelah ini ia akan menuntut perusahaan aplikasi tersebut karena sudah seenaknnya memasukan naman nya disoal memalukan seperti itu.

Demi untuk menyelesaikan permainan lebih cepat Kuroko langsung menjawab asal saja, ia memilih jawab D. Lalu soal kedua muncul:

 _Saat Kuroko sedang demam panas, apa yang harus Akashi lakukan..._

 _a. Menciumnya c. Mengusap kepalanya_

 _b. Mengigitinya d. Menidurinya_

Satu lagi pertanyaan tak masuk akal dan membuat pipi Kuroko tersenyum. Ingin sekali Kuroko keluar dari aplikasi tersebut tapi sayang sang kekasih sudah menerornya duluan..

 _Jika kau tak menyelesaikannya maka aku akan kesana sekarang dan me-rape mu selama 7 hari 7 malam tanpa istirahat Tetsuya._

Mampus dah, kalau itu terjadi bisa-bisa Kuroko tak bisa menyelesaikan DL menulisnya. Menyelesaikan permainan itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

Setelah menjawab Kuroko kembali dihadapi dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya,

 _Jika Akashi memasukkan tiga jari nya kedalam lubang Tetsuya, maka reaksi yang akan muncul adalah..._

 _a. Kuroko mendesah c. Kuroko keenakan_

 _b. Kuroko melenguh pelan d. Kuroko minta digoyang_

 _What the hell!?_

Kuroko langsung melempar HP nya dikasur dengan wajah memerah dan kesal.

"CUKUP! Semua pertanyaan ini tidak masuk akal!"

Dengan segera Kuroko menghubungi sang pemilik aplikasi via nomer telepon keluhan pelanggan yang sudah didapatkanya lewat internet. Dia tak peduli dengan semua pesan dari Akashi yang sudah penuh mengisi pesan masuknya. Sekarang dipikirannya hanyalah menuntaskan masalah permainan itu. Jika sampai orang lain yang memainkan bisa habis nama baik Kuroko.

"Halo!" Ketus Kuroko.

"Selamat malam. Sil—"

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku ingin protes atas adanya soal yang menyangkut pautkan namaku. Saya ingin soal itu dihapus atau ditiadakan segera. Saya bisa saya langsung menuntut perusahaan anda segera karena pencemaran nama baik!" Kata Kuroko. Biarkan lah imej nya yang dikenal sebagai pemuda polos dan lembut hancur karena ia marah-marah pada operator aplikasi, yang penting nama baiknya tidak tercemar.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera hubungkan anda pada pembuat soal tersebut." Si operator menjawab tenang walaupun ia tahu penelponnya sedang marah besar.

Kuroko merasa senang karena ia bisa langsung bicara pada si pembuat soal tak masuk akal tersebut, dengan menunggu beberapa detik untuk disambungkan akhirnya Kuroko bisa bicara dengan orang yang akan jadi sasaran kemarahannya.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara disana langsung menyapa pendengaran Kuroko.

 _Eh?_ Kuroko merasa familiar dengan suara orang itu.

"A-aku.. aku ingin memprotes soal yang anda buat." Menyingkirkan perasaan tidak enaknya, Kuroko lebih mengutamakan emosinya.

"Soal? Oh apa kah soal yang menyangkut nama Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko bisa menebak jika pria yang menjadi lawan bicara nya itu sedang menyeringai.

"Ya." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kenapa anda bisa tidak suka? Padahal soal itu memang kubuat _exsclusive_ untuk mu loh... Tetsuya."

Nah rasa tidak enak Kuroko terbukti benar, "Akashi-kun? Jadi yang membuat itu adalah kau? Jujur!"

Akashi tersenyum kecil di balik HP nya, " Ya, aku menjadi kontributor disana dan aku di beri ijin khusus untuk membuat aplikasi yang sama. Itu adalah aplikasi yang kukirimkan padamu Tetsuya."

Akashi Seijuuro, usia 23 tahun. Lahir 20 Desember. Perawakan pendek—maksudnya tinggi sekitar 158cm, bersurai merah, memiliki emperor eyes, dikenal sebagai dukun—ekhm lebih seperti cenayang. Pekerjaannya adalah menjadi seorang Dosen di kampus Kuroko, sekaligus seorang pemimpin perusahaan di Tokyo dan seorang bussines man muda sukses yang mengelolah aplikasi komputer terkenal didunia.

Kuroko segera menjauhkan HP itu dari telinga nya. "Sudah kuduga.." Gerutunya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan lagi HP itu ketelingannya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, "Akashi-ku—"

"Tetsuya, cepat buka pintunya."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang cepat buka pintu nya Tetsuya. Aku mulai kedinginan disini."

"P-pintu.. " Kuroko melirik pintu apartement nya.

"Pintu apa ya Akashi-kun?" Kuroko pura-pura bodoh.

"Jangan bercanda Tetsuya, tentu saja pintu kamar apartementmu. "

 _Glek!_

Kuroko menutup teleponnya lalu bangkit dari kasur, ia ragu harus membukakan pintu atau tidak. Tapi kedua pilihannya itu tidak ada yang berimbas baik untuknnya.

"Jika kau buka kan pintunya maka akan kuringankan hukumanmu Tetsuya. " Ujar Akashi dari balik pintu. Kuroko benar-benar sebal pada kemampuan Akashi yang selalu tahu pemikirannya.

"Tunggu sebentar Akashi-kun. Aku sedang pakai baju." Bohongnya.

"Tidak usah pakai Tetsuya, kau lebih cantik tanpa itu." Akashi sengaja berteriak agar suaranya terdengar oleh tetangga Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun baka! Ingin sekali kupukul kepala nya dengan panci!" Desis Kuroko. Dengan raut sebal dan langkah berat ia membuka pintu apartementnya kemudian menarik si surai merah kasar untuk masuk kedalam apartementnya sebelum pria itu membuatnya malu lebih dari ini.

"Akashi-kun mau nya apa sih! bikin malu aja." Kuroko ngambek.

"Tetsuya jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kau tidak menyelesai kan permainannya Kuroko."

 _Tuh kan..tuhkan.. tuhkan..._ Batin Kuroko meringis minta tolong.

"Apa kau sudah siap Tetsuya?" Tanpa disadari nya Kuroko sudah dalam kepitan Akashi, ia tak bisa bergerak kemanapun karena dibelakangnya adalah dinding. "A-ano.. Kau bilang ingin meringankan hukumanku Akashi-kun.." Kuroko menahan dada bidang Akashi dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya merona malu.

"Oh ya benar juga. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari absen selama tujuh hari kedepan Tetsuya. Jadi kau tak perlu pikirkan lagi untuk datang kekampus untuk seminggu ini." Akashi menyeringai.

"A-apa tunggu itu tidak bisa Aka— mmphh.. " Akashi menghentikan ocehan uke-nya. Tak mau lepas lagi dan memang sudah rencana lama sang seme, Akashi mencium ganas Kuroko dan memegangi kedua tangan si biru agar tak banyak memberontak. Kesibukan harian yang mereka jalani tak memberi banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu apalagi waktu untuk liburan bersama, untuk itu Akashi sengaja membuat rencana ini untuk mengambil hak nya untuk berduaan dengan Kuroko.

"Mmmphh.. umchh..." Badan Kuroko melemas , nafasnya tak beraturan. Akashi melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau merindukanku juga kan Tetsuya?" Akashi mengusap surai biru Kuroko.

"Mmph.." Satu lagi ciuman hangat di kening Kuroko. "Tapi Akashi-kun.. "

"Jangan khawatirkan apapun sayangku, ini adalah waktu terbaik kita. Aku tak bisa memendam kerinduan ini lebih lama lagi.."

"Akashi-kun dengarkan aku!" Pekik Kuroko. Akashi terkejut.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, leher jenjangnya terkespos menggoda Akashi. "J-jika Akashi-kun benar akan me-rape ku hingga 7 hari kedepan, b-bisa bisa karier ku sebagai penulis bisa rusak karena aku melebihi DL yang ditentukan. " Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Aish, Akashi semakin tidak tahan untuk menyentuhnya.

 _Cup!_

Satu kecupan lagi di lehernya sebagai pembuka oleh Akashi, "Soal itu, aku sudah menelpon editormu. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kuroko mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan greget, usaha terakhirnya untuk lolos dari ini gagal.

Akashi-kun baka! Teme! The hell! ! ?/ ...

Dan kata-kata lainnya diumpat kan Kuroko didalam hatinya, namun Kuroko tetaplah Uke Akashi Seijuuro. Sejengkel apapun ia, disaat mata nya bertatapan dengan mata sang kekasih lupa lah ia dengan segala emosinya. Yang ada kini hanya tinggal perasaan cinta dan sayang yang menjadi romansa.

Akashi gemas melihat tingkah kekasih birunya tersebut.

 _Hap!_

Akashi menggendong Kuroko bridal style.

"Ayo kita jalankan malam pertama kita, pengantinku. "

Tamat

Owalaahh apa ini... hahaha...

Warning: Saya terinspirasi cerita ini dari game Duel Otak. Tapi saya juga gak tahu siapa yang punya nya. Mohon ijin ya Xd

Saa, review dong.


End file.
